darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alonne Knight
Alonne Knights are enemies in Dark Souls II. Location Alonne Knights are encountered throughout the Iron Keep and in the Memory of the Old Iron King. Description Tall knights donning purple armor, they wield katanas and greatbows. They move quickly and silently, often hard to discern from the rest of the environment as their darkened armor gives them the advantage of stealth. Lore Originally named in honor of Sir Alonne after he had departed the Old Iron King once he helped him ascend to power. The Knights of Alonne were loyal servants of the Old Iron King who were tasked with defending his fortress from intruders. Even after the castle was swallowed by lava and the king was transformed into a demon, the knights continued to serve their master and protect the ruins of his kingdom. Attacks Stab: Stabs the opponent. Quick Strike: Performs a very quick overhead strike. Greatbow Shot: Fires a greatarrow with their greatbow. Strategy Alonne Knights don't possess a lot of health and are easily staggered by attacks. However, they are aggressive fighters and will often hop backward to avoid attacks. Their swords are capable of causing significant Bleed buildup and they often attack in pairs. They also move very fast and can easily catch up to the player. Their overhead vertical attacks come out extremely quickly and have little to no warning; parrying this attack requires you to react as fast as possible once you see the attack begin. However, they also have a significantly slower thrust attack which will bypass your parry window should you be attempting to react within the required time for their other attacks. As such, parrying them is extremely unreliable and you should avoid doing so unless you are extremely confident or have health to spare. Knights wielding bows can be very dangerous at a distance and their arrows cause high knockback. This can be very dangerous when traveling on narrow walkways or ledges. It is recommended to try to hit them before they can get a hit on you, which will stagger them and leave them open for another hit. The knights are susceptible to backstabs right before they hop backward. Circle them around when they stop attacking and then backstab them. It's possible to stagger the Alone Knights by shooting them in the knees with arrows/bolts. They are immune to the Yearn spell, so plan accordingly. Drops 150px | Rare |Alonne Greatbow | Alonne Greatbow.png 150px | Rare | res2 = archers only |Alonne Knight Helm | Alonne Knight Helm.png 120px | |Alonne Knight Armor | Alonne Knight Armor.png 120px | |Alonne Knight Gauntlets | Alonne Knight Gauntlets.png 120px | |Alonne Knight Leggings | Alonne Knight Leggings.png 120px | |Iron Greatarrow | Iron Greatarrow.png 70px | Rare | res7 = archers only |Destructive Greatarrow | Destructive Greatarrow.png 70px | Rare | res8 = archers only }} Notes *The knights in the Memory of the Old Iron King wield the white version of the Blacksteel Katana. Gallery Alonne Knight Side.png|Side view of sword-wielding knight References pl:Rycerze Alonne Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies